Blindfold
by Bunniix3
Summary: Name of the Game:"To submit"Objection:To attain the unattainable Opponents: Mitchie Torres & Shane Grey Victims: Nate Grey & Caitlyn Gellar Reward:winner makes loser do as please WARNING...Before the end of the game the blindfold will fall...AUDITIONS
1. Lovegame

_**Author's note:**__** I hope you guys enjoys this sneak preview of "Blindfold".

* * *

Summary: Name of the game:**_** "To submit" _Objection:_ To attain the unattainable ...first****_. Opponents: _Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey _Victims:_ Nate Grey and Caitlyn Gellar **_**Warning:**_** Before the end of this game, the blindfold will fall....**

_I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!_

_~love game by lady gaga_

You are beyond furious as you shove students as you stalk down the hallways with a frown on you face. You bang on the door as you have feet shuffled. The door open and you walk inside shoving 'people' magazine down Shane's face. "Mind telling me what the fuck this is?" You say your hand on your hips as you scrowl. He look at the cover in his hands as you take in his appearance. You could tell he just woke up as his boxers are hanging dangerously low and he wearing no shirt.

"Geez Mitch you wake me up for this" He say shoving it back in your hands. "Hello? who the fuck is she?" You say narrowing your eyes. "She just some girl" He say , still sleepy. "Oh yeah some girl...as i quote 'Shane Grey was spotted at the caribbean with a mystery girl. Who is she?' Yeah Shane WHO IS SHE?!" you say off the edge. "She some girl who working for my family. Geez it not like we are together" He says pushing his hair out the face.

"Not together? We not together because their will still be bitches that you fuck with" You scream, angry. " Your one to point out" He says sluggish. "Screw you. i bet you just want a piece of ass" You say but you instantly smirk as you see him look down. "Oh my god....don't tell me ...she a virgin..."You burst out laughing. "She want it to be special" he mumble "That a clue for you ain't getting shit" You remark, smirking. "Whatever...can you leave?" He says. "You can have her but I just have mine" You smirk. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asks you confuse.

"Let play a game...Who can make a Virgin lose his/her virginity first? The name "To submit" You smirk. A smirk make its way to Shane's face and he says "deal? what is the reward?" "The winner got pure satisfaction and can make the loser do as its please" You smirk as you make your way out the door. "fine ...when do we start?" Shane ask. "as soon as I find my victim and no you don't get a option. You get that dumb slut to play with you" You walk out with a smirk

....Let the games begin....

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

~ Love game by Lady Gaga

* * *

_**Story's note: **__**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW**_


	2. Let the game begin

_**Author's note: **__** Hi It me again. I am so excited for the views of this story. Please review**_

* * *

_I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?_

_~ The veronicas : revenge is sweeter (than you ever were)_~

You are turn away from your desk, facing Ella as she tell you a 'joke'. You enter the class a few minutes ago and barely notice anyone in the class as you sit in your desk beside your best friend Tess Tyler or as you like to call her "dragon". She calls you "nighthawk" for the fact that ever since you were little you use to sleep at the break of dawn... a force of habit you may say. You ignore the constant stares you receive from Shane. You know that your behaviors are rather childish but that what the name Mitchie stand for...Bitchy and Childish and You don't give a fuck about what anyone else has to say.

You turn around as your English Teacher enter and pretend she wasn't late but you and me both know she too late to make up a decent excuse. "Hello...My name is Ms. Simmons and I am your English Teacher . Now we will begin by introducing ourselves and telling everyone a little about ourselves....hmmm....you" The teacher say pointing to Ella. "Oh...I am Ella Adams. I am seventeen years old and I love birds and doing my nails. I love to hang out with my friends Mitchie , Alex and Tess" Ella say smiling. You are officially bored out your mind.

Soon it starts moving around the class and you hardly paying attention when the teachers calls Tess's name. Tess yawns and says " as everyone already figure out I am Tess Tyler. Daughter of T.J Taylor and Sam Taylor...Owner of this school. I like cheer leading and ...making people cry" The teacher ignore Tess's last comment, not trying to lose her paycheck and calls on Alex...But Alex was distract on a guy sitting beside her. "Oh...I am Alex Marie Russo. My father own Hollywood's studio. The teacher move on the to the guy beside Alex. " I am Nate Grey. I like to play the guitar and drums" He said in such a polite and husky voice that almost made your heart come out your chest..._Almost... _Suddenly something clicks.....That Fucking Shane little brother....**_Perrrffeeccttt!!..._**The teacher point to you .

You roll your eye and say "I am Michelle Charlotte Torres but I rather be call Mitchie. I loathe the name Michelle and I hate fake,egotistic pompous asses" You say, looking back at Shane and glare coldly at him before looking to the front. "Well, that was rather interesting...We are going t-" The teacher was cut off by a girl who look like she ran a marathon...and lost.

A scrowl makes it way to your face as you notice she the "mystery girl". How the hell did he work so fast. Furious , You give Tess a note saying "That the girl who making her way through Shane's pants and out his fucking wallet" She nods and smirks after reading the note. The girl hastily introduces herself and calls herself "Cailtlyn Gellar".

She sits behind you, beside Ella and you instantly want to slap her as she goes down the aisle.

But as many people have said before ' Keep your friends closer and your enemies closer" You smile as you look at the back of Nate's head....handsome,sexy,polite, and musical....

....Beware....let the games begin....

_ Stand up and do the dance, the way you do  
I-I- can see all the crowd on the dance floor when its through  
Baby go so lets go show, like you never ever did before  
Let's do this, let me hear you say more, more, more_

_~ camp rock soundtrack~_

* * *

_**story's note: **_**_I hope you guys enjoy this story. I having a audition. I need someone for Mitchie's sister_**. _**She is going out with Jason but something will happen that they will distant. I also need a connect Three sister who will try her best to get Shane and Mitchie Together and will be together later will Justin later on...if something doesn't happen before that. I also need a girl who the total opposite of Mitchie and wants Shane all for herself...at all cost. I will also need a girl who will introduce Mitchie to the world of being a famous musician. **_

_** All and any one can applied for any of these roles. Just tell me description of you girls and what you would like to be for example...**_

_**Name:**_

_**age:**_

_**Part you want:**_

_**Another part you would like to get if you can't get the other:**_

_**Description:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Style:**_

_**Any talents:**_


	3. losing myself to her

_**Author's note: **__**Hi It me again. I still holding the auditions for the girl who shows mitchie the world of musician and i need a couple of other parts that are vital to the impact of this story. I need two more girls who follows paige( pdheartsjj) around. They will show there true colors later in the story.

* * *

**_

**_Thanks you to itsXelle,__ pdheartsjj, and _ BMcullen for auditioning. You both will be important in this story.**

**_ItsXelle ~You are Mitchie Torres older sister and congratulations you are angage to one third of connect three~Jason Grey. You are Danielle and Jason calls you Elle but he the only one you allow to do that. Others call you Dany. Throw Tess in the mix and you might just have some drama__  
_**

**_BMCullen~ You got the part of being Connect Three adoptive Sister and one of Mitchie's Best friends. You will soon find your self in a love triangle between Justin and his sister Alex....but the main question is why?_**

**_pdheartsjj~ You got the role of being the worst enemy Of Mitchie Torres. Maybe you hate her because of her looks, what she has...or is it...who she has? and trust me ...you do anything to have him...alll to your self_  
**

_**Auditions are still hold. Submit a application and be a part if the game before its too late.......**  
_

* * *

_Late that night: In the shower_

My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you

~Until you're mine by Demi Lovato

You come out the shower, wrapping a towel around your body. You are freezing as your feet touch the cold pavement. You almost shuddered...._Almost..._ You walk to the the mirror, making sure you took the last of the dye out your hair. You decide to go for a new look and went and dye your hair pitch black which is a contrast against your white skin. You decide that your not going to let _anyone _get under your skin.

You hear voices coming from the front door. Your eyebrows furrowed as you notice that is just Paige Dotson and surprising she was alone. "well, well...If it isn't Miss Torres...(fake shock) Miss Innocent going Emo...now that a sight to be seen. Is this about the fact you can't control Shane like you try to do to everyone" She says as she starts the shower. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP" you snapped, you were tired of hearing her blab about honestly...nothing....

"Why don't you just disappear ...it seems like everyone else went you too....You know I walk pass your dorm and heard everybody laughing...I guess they don't need you to be happy. Your just a baggage" She says, smirking . You shove her to the floor and went to your dorm .

You would have thought she was being a conniving bitch but it was true. Tears prickled your eyes and threaten to fall as you see nobody notice you entered. You were just about to leave when Tess notice was sitting behind her computer desk , smirking ...not at you but _them..._

"Mitch, what happen?" Tess said , worry . "Nothing" and you walk inside the closet to change. You curse under your breath when you realize it was Friday and movie's night.

.....You guess the game is just about to start.......

Your my day dream  
do you that i've been thinking about you  
Late-ly and everytime I look at you  
I can't explain I feel insane  
I can't get away  
Your my daydream

~ Daydream by Demi Lovato

* * *

_**Author's note: **__ I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...I know this was short...but school is really stressing but i will update another chapter at the end of the week. Remember to audition. You could be in the "Blindfold"_


	4. Payback a bitch

_**A**__**uthor's note: **** I hope you guys continue with my story to the very end. I am giving out virtual cookies to anyone who can guess what the next chapter going to be about. Please review**_

* * *

**Date:****_September 10, 2009_**

**Time:****_10:15ish_**

**Location: _Closet_**

**_fStatus:_**** _blahhhhhhh_**

**Song of the moment****:**_ Hook me up by Veronica_

**_Favorite lyrics : _**

_Losing my direction, that's the way it should be  
Feeling a connection when you're standing next to me  
I wanna be rolling, I just wanna be rolling with you_

__

All of the things you say  
(I like it, I like it)  
Taking me far away  
(And I like it)

I wanna crash  
I wanna fall  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle  
Of something, it's better than nothing  
I just need a little  
I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
Something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you

* * *

**_Moving on:_ ****10 minutes before:**

You just came out the closet to realize that everyone was sitting in a circle, obviously playing Truth or dare. Tess motions you to sit by her but you respond by saying "maybe next time". You go to your bed, pull out your laptop and sign on to your aim and after quickly checking and deleting your messages, you send a text message to your best friend from your hometown friend Whitney.

* * *

**_ShE~jUsT~tOo~SiLly :__ Hey whit! Waz up? :-)_**

** _Whittypooh:__ bored; how life treatin' ya? I just found out how to open a locker!!! (-squeals-) _**

******ShE~jUsT~tOo~SiLly**** :** u so silly; t2ulater ;gona go run out to dd's

_**Whittypooh: ** U so frickin' luckii; I WANNA GO 2 DUNKIN' DONUTS. I AM STUCK HERE LIKE A PRISONER.....finneeee u can leave but YOU SO OWE ME A MOCHA LATTE WITH WHIP CREAM...GOT IT?_

_**ShE~jUsT~tOo~SiLly**** : IS OFFLINE**_

___**Whittypooh: **BITCHHHHH

* * *

_

You chuckle; You're not offline....you are invisible....and the props goes to who....yea baby...."Mitchie and Nate can you guys go get us some snacks?" Tess asks looking at you with a smile you know all too well.....conniving little twat. Nate just shakes his head, you just follow along.

Nate holds the door for you and you leave without a dignify response. He leads you to the kitchen like he knows his way.

You laugh inwardly as Nate makes a wrong turn. This was going to be awfully long and boring if you didn't have a say in it....(-smirks-)

**_

* * *

Flash forward:_** **_20 minutes later_**

You honestly can't believe that you are doing what you are doing. Your hands are inside Nate's curly hair and his hand are up your shirt. His lips are on top of yours while his tongue drift into your mouth. You wish that you would have met him before Shane. But your a fuck up so while you are making out with Nate, you are thinking of Shane because you a screw up.

The door open and Shane and the gang walks in. YEP ....YOU ARE FUCK... and you were about to apologize

........................but you liked the fact that Shane's eyes bug out his head and that.....

......................that makes you feel so much better......

* * *

**_Date: September 10, 2009_**

**Time: _11:00 P.M_**

**Location:_ Kitchen_**

**Status:_ AWESOME!!!_**

**Song of the moment: _ Everything you're not by Demi Lovato_**

**_Favorite lyrics:_**

_I want a gentleman who treats me like a queen  
I need respect i need love  
Nothing in between_

_I will not spell it out for you if you can't see  
'cause you're not worthy you don't deserve me  
And now i'm gone  
_

* * *

**_Story's note:  I hope you guys like this long awaited chapter. Next chapter be ready for new characters to make their mark on this story. Until later, goodbye and review.I Just repost it to clear up some confusion...Sorry. I know this is short but the next chapter will be bigger depending on the amount of reviews_**


	5. When all is lost

**If shes the one I heard about  
I'm disappointed  
If shes the reason why you left  
I'm not impressed at all  
Well this looks like the end  
Yeah we can still be friends  
Congratulations!**

**Let me be the first  
To wish you worst  
'Cause I think you deserve each other  
Let me be the curse  
that creeps under your skin  
Until your heart caves in  
And you wish she was me  
Again  
And again  
And again  
And again**

**- Wish you the worst by Katy perry**

**Before me , there was you. Together there used to be us. What more could I ask for. Why can't you see what right in front of you....instead of looking in the darkness...looking for a replacement, some one to fill the void in your heart. Someone that wasn't me. Why wasn't I enough?**

* * *

_**Confrontation is rather a bitch to ignore...**_

_**Preshow: BEFORE THE MAKEOUT**_

"hmm...where do you think they hide the drinks?" You ask Nate as you look in the cabinets. He gives you a blank look and continues searching._AHHH!!!!! This is going to be fucking difficult if he isn't even paying attention to you! Fucking smart ass._ "Found it" Nate says snapping you out your thoughts and bend down giving you a great view of his firm ass._Look who works out....SEEXXYY. _You snapped out your thoughts, a small blush forming on your cheeks. You notice that Nate is having a hard time deciding which one to chose.

"Dude , they are all the same. It is liquor and that is that no matter what the flavor or bland is. No matter what we drink we be hangover until the middle of the next day" you say , laughing at Nate who had a thoughtful look on. "you sure?" he asks. "dude, Tess would drink piss if there was a little bit of alcohol in it" you say smiling and randomly grab two. "hmm... Smirnoff and vodka... haha last time Tess drank Smirnoff, she went around campus with her bra over her shirt...it would have been funny if it didn't become a trend" you say laughing. You manage to get a small smile from Nate and say " you said smile more often. It's cute". You start looking around for cups.

You are known for being a klutz so when you tripped over the coffee maker wire and barely manage to fall on your ass with no bruises, you laugh as Nate comes to help you off the floor. "Are you always this klutzy?" He asks as he gives you a hand, helping you stand up. "nah...I just falling for you...finneee...yeah...its a miracle that I didn't break no bones" you say making Nate laugh. "wow....I just made uptight Nate laugh....I am awesome" you say just chuckles and help you pick up the glass. "wow, I made a mess"you say giggling.

" can I ask you a question" Nate asks with a serious look. "Sure. What up?" You say throwing the last of the glass away. "What up with you and Shane?" He asks giving you a hard stare. "W-what?" you stuttered. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Nate ask snarky. "No you don't need to. There is nothing happening between me and Shane. We're friends. happy?" you snapped. "Am i suppose to believe that?" He asks. " Believe what you want. I don't need to be interrogate" you replied, about to walk away when he grabs your wrist and presses his lips to your , molding them together.

Your eyes widened. Butterflies float in your stomach. You don't know how to respond. Suddenly, you gasp as his tongue lick your bottom lip asking for entrance. As you guys have a battle of tongues, your hands find way to his soft curly hair and his hands manage to got under your shirt only feeling your shirt because he a gentleman._YEAH RIGHT_ .

Just when your heart was pounding our your chest , the door open to reveal a very limit of your friends which just had to include Shane and Caitlyn. "Hey what taking you guys so long?" Tess ask as she walk in. Her jaw drops to the floor. "Thanks for knocking" You say sarcastic.

Looks like the party is over....

**_Aftershow:_ Next day: School**

"Oh my god, I can't believe you got two brothers....you are officially my hero" Tess said laughing as you guys got ready for school. You slipped on a white tank top, light blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie that says leave your hair out.. "Whatever" you mumble slipping on a pair of comfy uggs.

Someone knocks on the door,scaring you shit less as you fell on the floor which gave Tess a laugh. "Who?" You ask, rubbing your sore butt. "It me" Your heart pounds out your chest as you notice that it is Shane."hold on" You say, slipping on the other pair of uggs and walking to the hall."What do you want?" You ask, closing the door so Tess can't earsdrop. "I want you to stay away from my brother" He snaps glaring at you. "NO, you can't tell me what to do. You don't own me or him. This is part of the game. You have Gellar and I got Natey so fuck off. If you don't like it , quit the game then. I don't care. I be the winner." "You can't use my brother in this game." He says. "oh but I can and I just did."You say smirking, walking back in your dorm.

"What did he want?" Tess asks. "He just wanted to know if I knew where his straightener was. I told him to look for it up his ass" You saying lying. Tess doesn't know about the game and your not so sure you want to tell her....just yet.

"You should have told him to look in Gellar's room. She probably took it to iron her mop. To bad, I was going to use it to map this floor" Tess said with a smirk. You laugh as you felt guilty about lying.

......How bad can one little white lie be?.....**_Oh Mitchie , How naive can you be? Deary you just don't know how much trouble this can cause for you...._**

** What do you do?  
What do you do  
When everything  
Is broken?  
What do you say?  
What do you say  
When no words  
Fit the moment?  
'Cuz you're not here  
And even if you were  
All I could say  
Is what do I do?  
What do I do?  
We're broken  
But I can't  
Throw us away**

**-Broken by katy perry**


	6. Ties are broken

**_  
Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end_**

**__**

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

**_I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken __[x3]_  
- Heavily broken by the veronicas**

Your blue and red colored rain boots leave wet footprints on the floor as you go to your locker. Shoving your side bag in the locker , you only retrieve your binder, 2 pens, phone and a tube of shimmering lip gloss. You manage to slip out of your redtrench without tripping and stay in your blue paid skirt and a blue collar button up shirt . Your black hair is twisted in a loose bun,your bangs framing your face and the wisps being hold back by a headband.

You were just about to to walk away when you hear Alex called out "Mitchhiiee". You rolled your eyes, knowing that she is going to confront you about yesterday. You shift your binder to your other arm uncomfortable and wait for Alex to catch up. "Hey Mitchie. Thanks for waiting". You notices that she says it nervously. Raising a thin black eyebrow, you nodded your head acknowledging her presence and walk forward as she trails behind you taking in small breaths. "So...Mitchiieee?" Alex say nervously but you know she is asking you a question.

Your head is pounding since the moment you stepped out your dorm with Tess. You feel dizzy and light headed. You keep thinking about what Shane said. It keeps replaying in your head and you wish to god it would just stop. It was like a bad movie.

Tears prickled your eyes, Your throat becomes dried. Your breathing becomes slower and you stop mid step.

Mustering all the courage you had, you turned to Alex, Glaring coldly at her....You chuckle and say in a icily tone "is dear little wittle Lexie afraid to tell me something.(insert laughter) Spit it out you fool or has a cat got your tongue? Are you afraid of the truth? That you are indeed worthless and that why you have no one" Alex eyes widened and you regret your word. Remorse and guilt takes over but it is quickly cover by arrogance. "W-what?" She whispers, barely audible. " you no habla ingles? I am telling you if are scared! Call me a whore! God damn it. Aren't you fucking piss that I still Justin and now I am stealing Nate! Say it! Don't be a fucking coward!SAY SOMEthing-g" You choke out the last sentence. She gives you a cold hard glare and says "God you're such a fucking bitch" and walks down the hallway , never looking back at you.

Once she is gone , you let out silent cries. It was all for the better. Your perfect life was slowing disappearing and you just witness the last shreds burn to tiny little pieces infront of your eyes. Paige words stung you that day but it didn't hurt because you didn't know it was true until you saw it for your own eyes.

You wanted to cry, scream,yell, but then you realized you can't. Sure you had to be brave but this wasn't the point. Your cries soon muffled to wheezing. Your breathing slowly decreases to nothing and you feel like you are drowning.

You don't know what happening. Your books fall to the floor as your headaches starts to increase rapidly. Soon , you are on the floor as well and your wheezing has stopped. You just realized that you are having a asthma attack and there is no one to save you.

_**Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start**_

_**Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No**_

_**-worlds apart by The veronicas**_

**_Author's note: This is a cliffhanger. In the next chapter priscilla will arrive. Will Mitchie survive..._**


	7. Warnings

_**Author's note:**_** Hey everyone! I know I been gone since forever. I had some major exams and had to study for them and then I had a major block. I came to a decision that I am going to work on this story until it done then I check on the others. Please don't hate me. I been procrastinating and avoiding the site and I been doing a lot of work but I back and ready. I have a break from all the school drama so as a way of thanking you guys for sticking with me, I give you a long chapter fill of drama …Enjoy.**

* * *

**Blindfold by Bakimono**

**Chapter:Warnings**

_**"I've learned that things change,people change, and it doesn't mean you forget the past or try to cover it up. **_

_**It simply means that you move on and treasure the memories.**_

_** Letting go doesn't mean giving up...it means accepting that something wasn't meant to be."**_

_**~anoymous**_

When you wake up, your head is hurting and the harsh air is hitting your face. You are in your dorm, covered in your blankets. You don't care how you got there but here you are and that all that matters. You sigh and turn when you see Justin sitting on Tess bed with another girl.

You sit up, your fringe blocking your view and ask "Justin?" He looks at you and ask "are you okay?" "yeah my head is just pounding"

The girl with black hair and blue eyes is dress in school uniform .She was wearing a blue collar shirt and the blue plaid skirt. The red blazer had only two buttons that were button and a blue belt was on the waist. She had on blue open toe flats. Her bag was tossed carelessly to the floor.

"Hello. I'm Priscilla" she says laughing abruptly as she notices your confusion. "Hi...I am Mitchie...what happened?" you offered up and she sends you a small smile and says " I found you on the floor and I ran to the office to get help...turns out...I didn't actually know where the office was so I panic and ran to the first class which...turn out to be empty except for over him. He brought you here".

You nodded and change subjects and ask " why do you look so familiar...ohhh..I know who you are...you won american idol...ah..." She nods and says "I decide to finish school before pursuing the music career by the way...nice guitar...is it yours?" You nod and you begin asking her questions.

Before you know it the bell rings signaling lunch time, you stand up and say "let go get some lunch" "YEAH!" Justin yells excited and you hook your arm to Justin's arm as Priscilla hooks her arm to his other side. You guys were walking into the cafe when you hear Tess shout for your head in her direction, you walk with Priscilla and Justin to your friends.

Tess looks Priscilla up and down, analyzing her a look of confusion and disgust shown on her face. Tilting her head, she replaces her look with a smile that only you know is fake. "Hi, I am Tess..._Mitchie's best friend_." She says narrowing her eyes slightly before giving her a toothy grin. You dismiss Tess actions as a form of eh...jealously? and say "Tess...this is Priscilla...Priscilla this is Tess." You say and then you take a seat besides Alex who was narrowing her eyes at you and between Caitlyn.

"So where were you?" Brittany asks beside.(**Author's note: congrats to BMCullen for getting the part of connect three's sister)** She is Connect Three's adoptive sister. Her mother was friends with Denise who is the mother of Connect Three. Brittany loves to dance.

When she was 7 and best friends to Nate Grey, her parents never showed up to her performance. When she got home after getting a ride from Denise who was there because she drop Nate over there, She found her parents dead. Nobody ever knew who did it because the police never follow up on the investigation. That probably art of the reason why Brittany wants to be in the federal business. She believes that the police are corrupted.

However, she hides herself behind her smiles. You...you may have look strong but you weren't and you wish you were kind of like her....

She has light brown hair and hazel eyes and was almost as short as you and your friends always made fun of you guys calling you leprechaun or elves. She was wearing the blue plaid skirt with a blue collar shirt tuck in and black flats. Her hair was curl and her fringe was to the side. She look like she was a real gray sister.

"She ...was showing me around school" Priscilla says sitting beside Justin. Tess nodded while Alex glare at her. "great another new girl"Jason says happy. If someone else said it would have sounded piss but in Jason's tone it sound sweet. You see Caitlyn taking to Shane , both with big smiles. Fuck he winning . You stand up abruptly and say " at least this new girl is someone I can stand" and saunter off to the line.

You were at the line when you notice someone besides you. You tilted your head in their direction and notice Priscilla beside you.

"Are you stalking me?" You ask with a raised eyebrow. "Nop...just getting lunch too. Plus it a little uncomfortable a few people look nice. Justin and Jason." She says a little dreamily when she mentions Jason. Cocking your head , you ask "you like Jason?" She nods a little shyly.

"a little advice because I can get along with you...He taken by a bitch"

She gasps dramatically being sarcastic"A bigger bitch than you?"

You frown then start laughing and say " bigger than me"

Confused , she asks " who?"

You whisper "my sister"

.............

and she bursts out laughing because she thinks you don't have a sister

and that you are just using the sister excuse because you like Jason but you really don't

and you do have a sister

So you shrug and get your lunch.

Because nobody listens to warning.

and your not the only one who going to get their heart broken....

.......into tiny little pieces......

at least you gave her a warning.

Nobody ever gave you a warning......and look where that went....


	8. Recipes for disaster

**Author's note: This for reviewing on the last chapter. I know I haven't been updating but It officially spring break so I just going to give you a chapter so You can read as a gift from me before I go on Spring Vacay....Thanks to my faithful reviewers...BMCullen(Who may I say is one of the best authors on ...i majorly adore her story Brotherly love...go check it out) , CillayeO,lol123,pdheartsjj. Thanks for reading and stay tuned , I going to be finally updating love is a battlefield,Two wrongs don't make a right,Underneath the masks, and broken reality. I already written in the chapters...I just need more energy to write the stories in the computer...Thanks for reading =]**

**************************************Blindfold**

****************************************************** By Bakimono **

************************** Chapters: Recipes for disaster **

**************************(that what she said jokes because boys think with their dicks)**

**_ Pain and love are a four letter word that so easily combined can sink you into a depression._**

_"The back to school dance is next week"._

Just fucking great....a fucking dance to celebrate my fucking misery.I glared at the girls who were gossiping about the dance and with a fearful look back they sauntered away.

"Hey Mitchie, Aren't you going to play?" Priscilla asks me dress in gym shoots with a basketball in her hand.

"Eh? no thanks... I don't feel so well" I said, lying as i bit my bottom lip almost praying for blood to come out as result.

She nods , a brief look of worry passing through her face as a boy yells "Priscilla ...are you going to play or make my balls go blue from all the waiting"

Giving her a dirty look, She mutters "Fucking bastard...He going to wish his balls were blue when I am done kicking his arse." and walks over.

It isn't that I hate the dance...but the fact that I usually attended these dances with ...he who shall not be name...hehe...Cocking my head to the side, I hop off the bleachers as I saw the volleyball game and Caitlyn playing my sport."Bitch" I mumbled under my breath and run over.

"Joining Mitchie?" Tess ask, her blonde hair swept in a high ponytail her blue eyes glazing coldly at the opposing team. "No stupid...I coming-"

I was cut off by Justin and his lack of humor as he said beside Tess "That what she said"

I gave him a dirty look and said "Justin, as much as some people enjoy your sexist jokes...it not the time"

"Mitch and Justin stop the chit chat and play" Tess says and I gave Justin a dirty look and then burst out laughing. "You're playing...Volleyball?"

"Are you being sexist you feminist?" Justin questions and I stuck my tongue at him and say "You don't even know what feminist is"

"That why dictionaries are invented" he says being sarcastic. But Justin sucks at sarcasm so he looks like a helpless Chihuahua.

"Point made. tip of advice; Back of the sarcasm...it not your field"

"MITCHIE AND JUSTIN , GET YOUR HEADS IN THE GAME!" Tess yells gaining the attention of the whole gym.

Breaking the silence, Justin says "That reminds me of a song-"

and Tess gave him a dirty look and throw the ball at his face.

"Stop ! " The gym teacher approaches. "He deserve it....for all we know I could have save all of us from him and breaking into a tweenie song" Tess says, her nose scrunching up.

"ohh...What?...I was just coming over here to tell you guys not to damage the balls...Russo get off the floor, you look like a pansy."

**15 minutes in the gym:**

So I was talking to Priscilla and I was having a nice conversation and shoes when a ball flies right by me, almost hitting me by two FRICKING INCHES...

So I was about to kill ...uh I mean seek a apology when I notice the look Caitlyn pass me. Yeah, I know...whatttt aaaa bittttccchhh....yes I did just use more than the necessary words for that sentence but that how what I said in my thought-eh....I mean out loud when I saw the evil glint in her eyes.

So that when the real game began. I left Priscilla at the sidelines , leaving her to cheer me on.

Because as Priscilla said and I quote "Break her like a broken mirror, crush her like a crush cup. Tore her into little are the cure and She is the blue waffle...Take her down!"

.....Blue waffle?...Cure?.....Enough said

....eh...ok maybe I'm doing it for revenge and partly because I really don't want to be in the presence of whatever was released from Priscilla.

It was 13 to 15 when I called timeout to get some water when I felt a ball her me in the fucking stomach. I felt to the floor and start coughing...

"Didn't you have the freaking time out?!" Tess yells at Caitlyn who may I say but never in front of her throw a hard ball...no pun or that what she said intended.

"Maybe if she didn't mumble it , I would have heard her" Caitlyn yells as the gym stops playing as Priscilla goes to get the gym teacher.

"Are you okay?" Tess says, bending down on the ground. "Bitch is going down." You say smirking slightly as you stand up with Tess's help.

As usual, Justin makes a joke "That what sh- and you throw the ball at Justin...softly I might add."

"Are you okay Torres?" The gym teacher says and you nodded. "Go take a break on the bench and then you can continue. Sit by the basketball bleachers. Don't want you getting hit a third time. -blows the whistle- No throwing the ball hard" and Justin gives me a smile as he mouths that what she said and I gave him middle finger.

I walk pass Shane ,ignoring him because it his fault that his bitch has bad hand coordination and yes that was a sex joke. If it isn't obvious.

After a couple of minutes, I get off the bleachers and run back to the volleyball court. "Feeling better?" Tess asks. "Tons"

**The boringness of the dorm's room:**

"Priscilla said to type in Blue Waffle .net not .Com stupid" I said, walking around mines and Tess dorms. Tess was seated on her bed with her laptop on her lap. We were waiting for the others to arrive to go got dinner.

"Hold on, Internet connection is friggin slow. Is this a recipe because it doesn't sound tasty?" Tess asks.

"Douche...would I be asking you if I knew" I roll my so quiet as we wait for the page to load. Here Come my A.D.D kicking in. "hmmm...you think they sell chocolate cover rainbow?"

"....Stupid..." She mumbles and then her eyes bug out. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She wraps her hands around her eyes as I approach her .

"........It doesn't look like a waffle....."

_**End of chapter 7: Reviews?**_


End file.
